1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to packaging, and more specifically to a two-walled carton for packaging an article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two-walled cartons are generally well known in the art. In one such carton, the two walls comprise front and rear walls of substantially the same size joined together along their edges. Each wall is provided at each end thereof with an elliptically shaped, foldable end flap. The end flaps are folded toward one another in overlapping relation to form a closed carton of substantially elliptical cross section defining an enclosure for an article. One disadvantage of such a carton is that each closed end thereof is elliptically shaped when viewed from above, and lies in an arcuate surface when viewed from the side. Thus, each end presents a pair of spaced support points. Since two support points are insufficient to provide stable support, the carton, if vertically placed on either end and let go, will fall over. Accordingly, it is impossible to stand or place the carton on either end.
Another disadvantage of such carton is that the overlapped end flaps are easily detached if the carton is physically handled. Accordingly, such carton offers little resistance to unwarranted opening of the carton or tampering with the contents of the carton.